Scarabs
by Seabreeze7
Summary: Trustshipping KaibaxIshizu (Chapter 3 is up!)
1. Chapter 1: Egypt

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh.

Author's note: First two chapters are just fillers.

"Isis militants have beheaded yet another American." a journalist reported on CNN, live from the streets of Syria.

Ishizu sighed. "I don't need my millennium necklace to predict this world is coming to an end."

She turned the t.v. off and walked into the kitchen, busying herself with dishes.

Five minutes in, Ishizu sighed. "Finally some peace and quiet."

_Knock Knock Knock Knock Knock Knock Knock._

"Spoke too soon." she murmured, drying off her hands and then answering the door.

"Sister!" exclaimed her brother Marik, throwing his arms around her like he did when he was a child but this time Ishizu couldn't breathe.

"Hello-brother." she said, prying him off of her.

Marik made himself at home. He was followed by their other brother, Odion.

Odion smiled, gently embracing Ishizu. "Asalamolaikum."

"Walaikumsalam Odion." Ishizu greeted.

Marik plopped his feet up on the table. "Wanna duel, sis?" he asked.

"No, Marik." Ishizu said, removing his feet and sitting down next to him. Odion took a seat acrossed from them.

Marik made a face. "Why not?"

"Because there's much more to life than duel monsters." she stated.

"Like what?" he exclaimed.

Brrrrring!

"Those must be my brownies." Ishizu said, disappearing into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"Delicious." Marik said, licking his lips.<p>

Ishizu sighed.

"Ishizu, what's wrong?" he asked.

"The Cairo scholars have rejected my application again, they say I don't have enough experience in the field." she said.

Marik gave her a small hug. "You'll always have me old sis." he said.

She smiled. "Wait, old?"

"Besides, I have just the thing to turn that frown upside down." he said, rummaging through his pockets.

"Oh no Marik not another worthless item. If I have to take one more piece of junk to the curator..." she started.

He presented her with a small box that resembled a rubix cube.

"Please tell me I found something." he said.

In under a minute, Ishizu figured out how to open the box, revealing folded parchment.

Ishizu pulled out the parchment and unfolded it. She gasped, something was written in ancient egyptian hieroglyphs.

"Whats it say?" Marik asked eagerly.

Ishizu studied the piece. "It appears to be some sort of chant." she said.

Odion shifted uneasily. "Miss Ishizu, I have a bad feeling about this." he said.

"Its just a chant, Odion." Marik said. "No harm ever came from reading a chant. So whats it say?"

**"Come forth wind and earth,**

**From these things give me mirth .**

**Hear me water and fire,**

**Bring me to my greatest desire."**

Poof! Ishizu vanished into thin air.

Odion jumped to his feet. "Miss Ishizu!"

"Sis?" Marik squeaked.


	2. Chapter 2: Domino City

"Skyward what?" asked Rebecca, squinting at the flat screen because she lost her glasses.

"Skyward Sword." said Mokuba, brown eyes glued onto the screen.

"Did your brother invent the game?" she asked.

"No." he said.

"What are you doing now?" the blonde haird girl asked.

"Searching for the key shards to open the Earth temple to find Princess Zelda." he said.

"Can I be Zelda?" she asked.

"Its not multiplayer Rebecca." he said.

"Who's Princess Zelda?" she asked.

_Face palm!_

"How can you be sure Princess Peach is in the Earth temple?" asked Rebecca.

'Makeitstop makeitstop makeitstop.' thought Mokuba.

* * *

><p>Seto Kaiba decided to walk home from work today. He didn't know why, he just felt like it.<p>

Summer was almost over and the leaves began to change colors. Autumn was his favorite season because it was, as he put it, "Cool, like me."

The young CEO took a stroll through the park (jk).

A block away from his mansion he spotted an elderly woman on the side of the road. She looked homeless.

'If only I could turn back time.' she thought, sighing deeply. Although she was 60, she could pass for 80.

Suddenly black leather shoes came into view. The woman looked up.

"Excuse me, but I think you dropped this." said Kaiba, handing her a rectangular piece of paper.

The woman blinked, it was a check for...

Her jaw dropped.

"There is a condition," he stated, adding less seriously: "don't spend it all in one place."

As he turned, she grabbed his hand. "Please, sir. This is too much." she said.

"Trust me, its not." he said.

She released his hand and smiled. "Thank you, precious."

Seto nodded.

The old lady produced an ancient box from her satchel and handed it to Kaiba. "For your kindness." she said.

* * *

><p>It was Friday night, which meant movie night. And much to his older brother's annoyance, Mokuba rented Mary Poppins.<p>

As the credits rolled down the screen, Kaiba glared, eye twitching.

"Spoonfull of sugar helps the medicine go down!" Mokuba sang, marching around the T.V. room in his blue eyes white dragon pajamas.

"Next time we're watching BBC world news." Kaiba declared.

Mokuba stuck out his tongue. "Yuck!"

"Alright, time for bed." said Kaiba, getting to his feet.

"What's that?" asked Mokuba.

"Whats what?"

"That thing that just fell out of your pocket." Mokuba replied, pointing.

Kaiba looked down at his feet, it was the gift from the old lady. He picked it up.

"I don't know." he spoke, examining the relic.

"Sure you do," said Mokuba. "iiiiiiiits supercalafrag-"

"Finish that word and you're grounded for a week." said Seto.

"What's in the box? Can I see?" asked Mokuba.

It took Kaiba awhile to open the darned thing but when he did, it made a clicking sound.

Mokuba stared wide-eyed as Kaiba opened up the parchment that was inside.

"What's this? It's ancient egyptian." he exclaimed. "I've seen this writing before, on the winged dragon of ra."

**"Come forth wind and earth,**

**From these things give me mirth.**

**Hear me water and fire,**

**Bring me to my greatest destiny."**

"Cool! Let me see." said Mokuba, bringing Kaiba's hand down.

Poof! With one fell swoop, they were taken away.


	3. Chapter 3: Triangles

Seto found himself facing peasants, priests, musicians, maids and servants. Stern guards were posted on either side of him. He wore fine clothes and gold bands braced his arms. He sat on a throne, also gold.

"SETO!"

Kaiba woke with a start.

"You alright, bro?" asked his little brother, visibly shaken.

Kaiba rubbed his head and stood up. "What happened? Where are we?"

It was midday and the two found themselves in what appeared to be a giant sandbox.

"Hey Seto,"said Mokuba. "I think we teleported to the moon."

"Don't be ridiculous Mokuba," said Kaiba. "its obviously just a cheap holographic projection."

"Seto look!" exclaimed Mokuba, pointing to some tracks in the sand. Apparently there were camels in this sandbox.

"Those better lead to my mansion." said Kaiba, leading the way.

* * *

><p>After about thirty minutes of walking, Mokuba spotted something up ahead. "Hey Seto, I think I see tents." announced Mokuba, about to sprint for it.<p>

"Don't even think about it Mokuba." said Kaiba.

Mokuba giggled nervously and walked beside his brother.

When they reached the tents, Kaiba immediately knew what it was: a market.

Half a dozen shops were set up, each featuring different products. There was hustle and bustle and the liveliness excited Mokuba. Jewelry, clothing and fruit were a few of the things being sold.

"Isn't this great Seto?" beamed Mokuba.

Kaiba smirked. "If your definition of great is a prehistoric popsicle stand, then sure."

Something mesmerizing caught Mokuba's eye and he walked towards it. A man in a turban sat cross legged, charming a cobra with his flute. The snake defied gravity as it swayed to the music.

All of a sudden Mokuba's stomach growled. "Seto I'm hungry." he complained.

"Mokuba you ate steak before we got here." he said.

"Yeah like 4 hours ago!" he retorted, dragging his brother towards one of the stands.

"Welcome!" greeted an elderly woman, smelling of spices. "What will it be for you today?"

"I'll take whatever that is." said Mokuba, pointing to the pot of stew she was stirring. "Smells delicious."

The woman smiled and gave him a double portion. "This one's on me." she said.

"Really? Thanks!" said Mokuba.

* * *

><p>As they strolled through the market, Mokuba suddenly stopped dead in his tracks.<p>

"What is it?" asked Kaiba.

"Seto, look!" exclaimed Mokuba, pointing towards the horizon.

Off in the distance was a large golden pyramid, a larger one behind it.

"We're in Egypt Seto!" declared Mokuba.

Kaiba clenched his fist.

"That explains the cobra." said Mokuba, looking up at his brother, who was staring at something straight ahead.

Kaiba walked over to where they were selling jewelry. "I take it you're the village fortune teller?" he asked.

A black haird woman wearing a white cotton dress turned around. She gasped.

Kaiba smirked. "Thought so."

"Ishizu?" Mokuba exclaimed, joining the two. "This is great. What are you doing here?"

"I-I don't know." she said.

"I'm sure you don't," said Seto. "now how do we get out of here?"

"How should I know?"

"Spare me the lies Ishizu." snapped Kaiba.

Ishizu glared at him. "What reason do I have to lie to you? I read a chant and now here I am." she said.

"Us too!" said Mokuba. "Who knew it would lead us to ancient egypt?"

Kaiba walked towards the pyramids and crossed his arms. "Of all places." he muttered.

"Of all people." Ishizu mumbled.

Thanks for reading! Any advice/reviews/suggestions?


End file.
